hammerfightfandomcom-20200213-history
Enemies
There aren't a huge variety of enemies in Hammerfight, but the precision and skill required in combat makes every encounter seem unique in its own way. There are generally three types of enemies you'll encounter. Riders Other ships like yours, which spin to generate the momentum that their weapons strike you with. They can have any of the weapons the player can use (aside from relics), as well as armour, throwing knives, powder kegs, or polyp poison. The biggest difference is guns. When an enemy rider has guns, they work quite different from player arquebus. For a normal arquebus, the rider will be able to aim it independently, though they stop to take aim. More dangerous are the ones with metal bodies, and triple-barreled guns. The gun will either shoot rapid fire bullets in a wide spread, which can be difficult to dodge, but they don't aim very carefully. Second are the ones that fire a triple spread of rockets, which fly a ways and then explode slightly. They will explode immediately if they hit the player. The worst of all are the ones that shoot rapid fire triple spreads of miniature powder kegs, essentially carpet-bombing the entire battlefield. Making things worse is that these ships explode violently when killed, similar to a full sized powder keg, though the gun can break before the ship is destroyed, or even defeated. Beasts Mostly encountered in Grimm Mode and certain Solo mode missions, beasts are usually either worms, wasps, or sophits, of various sizes and types. Worms can be small, large, or armoured, and some in other modes have riders who throw explosives or shoot rifles. Wasps are either normal wasps, who fly straight towards you and attack with their stingers, or glowing wasps, who spit fireballs and explode if struck hard enough. Sophits can be a wide range of sizes, with larger ones dealing more damage and taking more hits to kill. The final type of beast is the Polyp, which acts as the boss of Grimm mode. It can attack with numerous tentacles and spit poison projectiles. The Polyp will always drop one or two singing gems of random size and type. Machines Machines show up in Hammerball, and later on in Solo mode. There are many different kinds of machines, from the tiny buzzsaw drones to the massive mainframe known as Seraphim. Buzzsaw drones are tiny machines with little more than a propeller and saw, they fly at you in large numbers, and take only one or two hits to destroy, especially if struck from the top. Rider machines look and act like riders, but always use Machine weapons, and usually have less durability than other riders. Sophit machines have a similar body structure to the sophit beasts, with two clawed arms and a round body with a tapered tail, except that they can have a machine gun or gem that shoots electrical bursts. Octopus machines have a spherical body, covered in armour plates, and several long, bladed arms that act as combat tentacles. Sometimes it may have an electrical gem in the center, and shock the player when nearby. The armour plates must be destroyed before the machine itself can be damaged, similar to armour used by riders, but it's always active. The Ithildayan-Kheivan has a square shaped body, with a large clawed arm at each corner, and a machine gun that swivels around. Getting past the arms to attack the body can be difficult, but the arms may be possible to destroy. The demon machine encountered during the assassination mission is awkwardly shaped, with a square body, a cylinder on either side, arms past the cylinders, and a series of canisters hanging below it. One arm is a claw, and the other is a flamethrower. The Fire Demon encountered when escaping the city drops powder kegs into the large open area that it floats above. It does very little, and one needs only hit one of its kegs back up to it and explode it to win. Flamethrower machines have a small round body, with a canister hanging down below it. They fling fire at the player, and will explode if killed by striking the canister. Fire blaster machines have a triangular main body, and a small gun that shows where they're aiming. They shoot streams of fire at the player, which can make them hard to get to. Seraphim is the last boss of the game, a massive stationary machine monster with four long tentacles, ending in electrified, bladed claws. The claws move very fast and shoot sparks of electricity that linger in the air and deal minor damage. If the tentacles manage to wrap around you, which they will constantly try to do, they will kill you. It also has a swivelling gun that fires miniature powder kegs. The claws and keg launcher can be destroyed, leaving it helpless, though the tentacles can still spin around, blocking your attacks. See Also * Chapters * Characters * Items * Modes * Singing Stones * Titles * Weapons Category:Pages